Fou pour votre amour
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Sakura se enamora de Sasuke, él de ella, pero la ojijade tiene ciertos problemas que le hacen volver a Ibiza, forzando a que, la relación sea a distancia.-Es difícil terminar y partir desde cero.-/ Creía entender..pero no lo hice, deseaba salvarnos..que alguien nos salve y lo intentamos, pero era una locura de amor.../SasuSaku/


_****Hola :)! Bueno esta nueva historia será cortita, rápida, SasuSaku obviamente, espero les agrade. Decir que la idea esta basada en Like Crazy, más solo la idea principal, algunas cosas cambiarán. Ojalá disfruten y me den sus opiniones. _

_Lean ^^_

* * *

_**Fou pour votre amour**_

**.**

**Tú & Yo **

**.**

La ojijade estaba allí, en su salón de clases, en el último año de secundaria en Estados Unidos, leía en voz alta su discurso sobre las relaciones internacionales y la economía mundial. No podía evitar observar a un pelinegro de unos veinte años sentado allá atrás, que, de vez en cuanto le miraba con esos ojos negros y profundos.

No debía tener más de veinte y tres años, según lo que ella sabía.

Sus ojos jade le miraban haciendo que la comisura de sus labios formara una linda forma de vez en cuando.

Al terminar la clase, el maestro pidió entregar los informes a Sasuke Uchiha, si, el de la mirada profunda y ojos negros, más ella no lo entrego, pues ya lo había terminado y entregado de manera oral.

**.**

**.**

La ojijade de dieciocho años salió hacia los estacionamientos de la institución, mordiéndose su labio, ¿acaso estaría mal…? pues no se comprendía, más después de meditarlo unos breves segundos dejo una nota en el automóvil de Sasuke, nerviosa salió de allí.

.

Sasuke caminaba al auto, aun recordaba esos jades traviesos que buscaban, una sonrisa torcida se asomo en su rostro, al llegar al automóvil leyó la nota. Una sonrisa se asomaba en cada línea y palabra de la chica, al finalizar leyó _ Sakura Haruno _y su número telefónico con una breve posdata _No soy una loca ni nada por el estilo. _

El Uchiha río para si mismo.

**.**

**.**

Sakura entraba a su apartamento dejando las cosas sobre la mesa del comedor, para dirigirse hacia su cuarto buscando un pinche para su cabello, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro

Hola- saludo- Sasuke, si claro, me encantaría, nos vemos luego, adiós- colgó aun con su sonrisa en el rostro

**.**

**.**

Ella estaba sentada en la mesa frente a él, lucía nerviosa, se mordía el labio constantemente, mas sus ojos poseían esa alegría inconfundible, estaba vestida con un simple y hermoso rosa pálido con unas sandalias, su cabello caía como cascada en su espalda.

Él le miraba con cuidado, vestía con unos jeans, una polera blanca con una camisa desabrochada y mangas arremangadas color negro, además llevaba unas zapatillas vans del mismo tono.

Por cierto, Sakura muy buena posdata- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa torcida

Jajá-río ella- era para que no pensaras que era una desquiciada- sonrío- por si acaso

Hn, nunca pensaría que estas loca- hablo mirándole dejando un vaso de jugo en la mesa- pero muy buena formula

Gracias- hablo ella tomando su jugo- ¿Y que me cuentas de ti?- pregunto para beber el liquido

Hn, soy ingeniero comercial- hablo- ayudo a mi hermano en clases, como ya sabes- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿tú? ¿vives acá?

Yo, pues no, soy de Ibiza- hablo- pero como sabes estudio aquí y espero poder realizar mi vida aquí

Hmp, parece buena idea- hablo mirando sus ojos jade

¿tu crees?-ambos sonrieron

.

El peliazabache y Sakura caminaban por la ciudad, estaba anocheciendo y ambos conversaban muy amenamente

Al finalizar la noche el muchacho le dejo a la entrada del apartamento, ella le miro con una linda sonrisa, él correspondió, beso su mejilla y comenzó a caminar, cuando giro levemente ella aun estaba allí mirándole, con una señal le invito adentro, una sonrisa adorno su rostro y volvió junto a ella.

.

Entraron al departamento número 600, allí vivía la ojijade, el muchacho paso al living y esta le sonrío- ¿tomas algo?- pregunto

Tal vez, whisky ¿tienes?- hablo

Claro- dijo sirviendo dos vasos

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, sin decir palabra, cada uno se miraba levemente, él sonreía al verle, sus ojos jades se topaban con los ónixs y se transformaban en arcoíris con emociones a flor de piel.

¿Y…-preguntaba dudoso el chico- te gusta leer?- pregunto mirando unos libros que estaban en su mesita de centro

Oh- apunto ella- sí, bastante- sonrío- quiero estudiar literatura, creo

Oh- dijo él mirándole- Hn, ¿tienes escritos?- pregunto nuevamente.

¿Desde cuando tan hablador? Se decía, más con ella todo, todo parecía un nuevo mundo.

Sakura asintió- ¿Me lees algo?- ella le miro con una sonrisa- si, pero no te burles

No lo hare- respondió secamente él.

Sakura se levanto y busco un cuaderno, lo abrió lentamente y mordió su labio, observo al Uchiha quien esperaba para escuchar- Es…es un texto sin fundamentos Sasuke-kun- dijo mirándole

El enarco una ceja- ¿A que te refieres?

Ella sonrío levemente- Es una historia, te leeré uno de los diálogos que mas trabajo me costó….aunque es simple- susurro, el asintió- _". estado engañándote porque no me atrevido en tanto tiempo a decirte cuanto te amo en realidad.- ¡Más todavía! ¿Y porque no me lo has dicho? he tenido miedo_- Ella le miro, él le observaba atentamente-_¿Miedo de qué?-. De que tú me ames menos, menos que yo"_

El Uchiha sonrío- te ha quedado bonito- susurro- ¿Escribes un libro?

Eso intento- susurro ella, mientras en una hoja alejada del texto le escribió un mensaje al ojinegro, con cuidado le paso el cuaderno

Hmp- dijo y leyó carcajeándose de lo escrito, tomo el lápiz y le respondió

_Y yo creo que estas loca, realmente loca. _

Ella sonrío levemente. Tal vez lo estaba.

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron y comenzaron a salir, cada día un lugar nuevo

Playa…

Parques de diversiones…

Caminatas nocturnas…

No importaba nada, estaban juntos, un amor crecía a diario, eso era lo importante.

Eran novios y estaban juntos.

**.**

**.**

_Tres meses después…_

_(Diciembre)_

¡Cariño!- dijo su madre abrazándole a la entrada de un restaurant- ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien mamá- dijo respondiendo su abrazo- ¿Llegaron bien de Ibiza?

Claro, cielo- dijo su padre sonriendo, luego miro al pelinegro- Hola- dijo pasando la mano

Hola, Sasuke Uchiha- saludo amablemente

Hibino Haruno- saludo la madre de ella

Todos se sentaron a la mesa para comer, Hibino Haruno les miro con una sonrisa- ya que estamos aquí, dígannos ustedes se han cuidado ¿verdad?- pregunto mirándoles

Sakura río por lo bajo, al igual que Sasuke, aunque la incomodidad había quedado en el ambiente.

Cariño- hablo el padre mirándole

¿Qué? Somos liberales- dijo con una sonrisa y miro a Sasuke

No lo somos tanto- reprocho el marido

La noche continúo muy a mena, conversaciones del futuro, del pasado, de cosas sin sentido haciendo que el ojinegro se sintiera cómodo dentro de todo.

.

Los padres de la Haruno los dejaron fuera del departamento, despidiéndose y agradeciendo la linda noche en familia.

Él le miro con una sonrisa ladina y la tomo de la cintura posesivamente besando sus labios de manera apasionada, ella no dudo en corresponder dejando que la lengua de su novio inspeccionara cada centímetro de su linda boca.

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron y las clases acabaron.

Ya era Enero.

El ojinegro estaba recostado en la cama de la ojijade, ella se acercó sigilosamente y lo abraso, él le miro más solo le contemplo. Desde que la había conocido quedo encantado de la muchacha de cabello rosa.

Sasuke-Kun- ronroneo ella- estoy lista- susurro

Él le observo con detenimiento, lista, había dicho lista- ¿Tú…?- pregunto sentándose

Ajá- asintió divertida al verle confuso

Ella se acercó a sus labios besándolo dulcemente, el no tardo en corresponder- Hazme tuya- ronroneo despegándose levemente

Sasuke no necesito más y tomo de la cintura a la ojijade apegándola más a él, beso sus labios con desespero y pasión, mostrándole cuanto le deseaba.

.

Estaban debajo de las colchas de la cama, ella miraba los ónixs de él, él miraba los jades de ella, mientras su mano acariciaba su espalda, su linda y cremosa espalda, la chica acaricio la mejilla del muchacho- Te amo- susurro

Él sonrió- también yo- susurro muy bajito

No puedo creer que no te veré en dos meses- susurro mirándole

Lo sé- hablo él- te extrañare mucho

Yo también Sasuke-Kun-suspiro- si no fuese por la visa

Debes ir- hablo- cuando vuelvas será todo mas tranquilo-ella asintió

Ambos se besaron antes de dormirse profundamente

**.**

**.**

Sakura hacia la maleta- mamá me ha llamado mientras te bañabas- dijo mirando al Uchiha, quien se vestía

Esta emocionada, supongo- hablo él

Si, bastante- dijo mirándole.

Sus ojos ya no estaban tan iluminados, la costumbre de tenerlo cerca, el saber que estaba a su lado cada día no era fácil de olvidar, él le miro y acaricio su mejilla- ya no estés así- susurro abrazándole

No quiero irme- hablo ella tomando más su agarre

Solo serán estas vacaciones- hablo él- después nada nos separará

Ella sonrío levemente y continuo haciendo el bolso- además- dijo él- tu avión sale mañana, hoy debemos disfrutar- dijo mirándole tiernamente- iremos a pasear- dijo lleva la maleta- ella le miro- luego de este pequeño viaje te iré a dejar al aeropuerto

Sakura asintió.

.

El muchacho le llevo a navegar en un barco de lujo, más ninguno se hablo en el camino, Sakura se sentó en una silla y comenzó a leer uno de los libros que tanto amaba, el pelinegro se sentó a su lado. La chica estaba con lentes de sol, pero era obvio que había llorado.

Hmp, te ha gustado ¿no?- expreso, si bien le amaba, a veces volvía a esa escencia fría, que, muy pocos conocían, con ella, en cambio una escencia oculta salía a flote- A mi siempre me ha encantado navegar ¿sabes? Con mi mejor amigo siempre venimos

Sasuke….-hablo ella aun sin mirarle- trato de leer

Hmp- murmuro él acercándose más a ella- ya no estés así

La chica cerro su libro y le miro, era verdad, estaba, quizás, un poco borde con él- Lo siento- dijo acercándose para besar sus labios- te amo- él sonrío

.

Sasuke le llevo a un hotel cerca de aquella playa lejana, al entrar a la pieza ella sonrío- es enorme- hablo sonriendo.

Él le abrazo por la espalda- Eres hermosa- ella sonrió girándose y le beso levemente.

Sasuke correspondió y profundizo el beso, le amaba, como nunca, ha nadie jamás amo, era una loca, una molesta a veces, pero la amaba, como a ninguna amaría.

Esa tarde hicieron el amor, luego de eso estuvieron acurrucados en la cama, él le entrego una cajita, ella le abrió, un hermoso collar estaba adentro, hermoso, era una flor de cerezo.

En Japón, tu nombre significa eso- susurro él tomándolo para colocarlo en su blanco cuello

Ella le beso como si no hubiese mañana y nuevamente se dejaron seducir por la lujuria y el deseo.

.

A la mañana siguiente la muchacha se levanto y coloco la polera de Sasuke, se acercó al ojinegro quien dormía tranquilamente y acaricio su cabello, el despertó y le miro- No me iré- hablo ella- me quedare el verano contigo, me iré a fines de febrero a arreglar los papeles

Sakura- dijo mirándole- debes resolver eso

No, me quedaré- dijo segura

Sakura…- amenazo

Me quedo y no me importa quedarme en cama cada día si es junto a ti

El suspiro aunque lo negará eso es lo que realmente lo que anhelaba- esta bien- hablo él besando levemente los labios

.

Así pasaron los días, cada uno de ellos, ambos se levantaron tarde, cada día una nueva posición para dormir, a veces hacían el amor, otras simplemente conversaban o dormían.

Así, hasta la última semana de Febrero.

Ambos estaban en el aeropuerto- volveré pronto- hablo ella mirándole

Él le abrazo- lo sé- dijo y luego la miro- cuídate ¿sí?

Si- dijo acariciando su mejilla- ¿te cuidarás también?- el asintió y se besaron- volveré pronto

Así espero- dijo besando los labios de ella- llámame

Lo haré

Sakura camino hacia la puerta de embargue, Sasuke sonrío levemente, pronto le volvería a ver….

* * *

_Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y me den sus opiniones :D. _

_Mila _


End file.
